


После бара

by LubitelnitsaHE



Series: #hankgav800_2020 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, M/M, No Beta, Ornithophobia, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LubitelnitsaHE/pseuds/LubitelnitsaHE
Summary: Очередной вечер в квартире Гэвина после похода в бар
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Series: #hankgav800_2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814563
Kudos: 7





	После бара

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в рамках инвента #hankgav800_2020.  
> Тема: После бара.

Проводить свободное время в компании Гэвина Хэнк по-своему любил. Тот никогда не думал о работе за пределами участка, не требовал от Хэнка хорошего настроения, не напоминал о трагедиях, случившихся в прошлом. В те дни, когда Хэнку крайне не хотелось общения, Гэвин говорил за двоих, совсем не смущаясь чужого молчания. А ещё Хэнк давно научился распознавать, когда Гэвин действительно оскорбляет, а когда просто говорит, не задумываясь о формулировках.

Наверное, поэтому Хэнк предпочитал ходить в бар в компании Гэвина. Никакого лишнего напряжения. И уж точно нескучно. Только вот было одно «но»…

— Мне кажется или для тебя действительно поход в бар без драки — неполноценный поход в бар? — поинтересовался Хэнк, осторожно промывая лицо Гэвина и обрабатывая «боевые травмы».

Тот отнекиваться не стал.

— Может быть, — с улыбкой произнёс Гэвин, довольно красуясь. Из пьяной драки он вышел победителем, чему и был безмерно рад. Настолько хорошее настроение, что даже не морщился, когда Хэнк промахивался. Лишь глаза прикрывал. — Не всем же, напившись, сидеть грозной и молчаливой тучей, разгоняя всех мрачным видом.

Мир качался, Гэвин тоже, что не облегчало задачу. В какой-то момент Хэнк решил плюнуть на это дело и отстранился. «Как хорошо, что завтра не на работу».

— Ну вот почему ты, напившись, начинаешь буянить? — со вздохом сказал Хэнк. Пробежался глазами по ванной, в которой они заперлись, чтобы Смит, соскучившийся по хозяину, не мешал этого самого хозяина латать.

Под дверью раздалась ругань, Хэнк вздрогнул, немного отшатываясь в сторону. Вспомни солнце, вот и лучик. Гэвин заржал и чуть не потерял равновесие. Хэнк его неловко удержал от падения в ванну. Смахнув слезинку, Гэвин заглянул в глаза Хэнка, явно желая передать все оттенки иронии.

— Я не могу с тебя. Хэнк, ты большой и страшный, а боишься какого-то маленького попугайчика.

— Ой, да и иди ты, — отмахнулся Хэнк и передёрнул плечами, вспомнив, как обожает Смит присесть на плечо и начать играться с волосами. Или что-то ворчать. Ну почему он сейчас не спит?

Хэнк взял Гэвина за руку, проверил повязку. Сносно, но неидеально. Вздохнул.

— Гэвин, ну зачем было вставлять своё мнение? Тебе не похрен на всяких пьяных идиотов?

— Дело принципа, — Гэвин пошевелил пальцами левой руки — неудачно сложил в кулак перед тем, как заехать им в чужой нос. — Он первый вякнул. И что он мне мог сделать, явный дилетант.

Хэнк прикрыл глаза, поджал губы, стараясь сдержать порыв. Для нотаций у Гэвина есть родители, чего смысл ему полоскать мозги? Никто этого не любит, поэтому _надо промолчать_.

Тут в сознании, окутанном пьяной дымкой, всплыло, как Гэвин яростно ругался на такую особенность воспитания Хэнка. «Ты лучше скажи — я могу как обидеться, так и нет. Но если опять, чёрт, будешь копить в себе, я придумаю страшную картину и точно обижусь, гарантирую!»

В семье Гэвина так было заведено: зачем держать в себе? Высказал, даже если это откровенный бред, получил по ушам или ругань в ответ, успокоился. Поэтому с родителями у него сложились хорошие отношения, хотя со стороны порой казалось, что семейное общение состояло исключительно из подколов, иронии, сарказма и угроз.

— А я и не знал, что ты бронежилет под курткой носишь, — Хэнк добавил в голос яду. Насколько мог. И тут же продолжил: — А если у него или его друга оказался бы нож?

Гэвин закатил глаза.

— Бухтишь, бухтишь… ну получил бы царапину, прежде чем перехватил бы. Одной больше, одной меньше. И вообще, закончилось всё хорошо. — Гэвин улыбнулся своим мыслям и потянулся. — Помнишь, как в прошлом году, стоило одному потянуться только за пазуху, а ты уже его скрутил?

Хэнк выдохнул: ладно, если подумать, он успел бы вмешаться и в этот раз.

«Просто я не хочу видеть на тебе новые шрамы», — подумал про себя, не решаясь сказать вслух, несмотря на обещание. Слишком банально прозвучало бы.

В душу закралась нежность. Он посмотрел на расслабленного Гэвина и потянулся к нему. Хотел легонько чмокнуть в нос, но слегка промахнулся и коснулся губами века.

Гэвин обхватил его за затылок одной рукой, другой упираясь в край ванны, и направил для нормального поцелуя. Хэнк прикрыл глаза и расслабился, вяло отвечая. Адреналин схлынул, оставляя после себя желание отдохнуть.

Хэнк обнял Гэвина и вместе ним опустился на пол, крепко обнимая и утыкаясь носом ему в волосы. Как хорошо.

Гэвин фыркнул ему на ухо.

— Что, продолжения банкета не будет?

— Увы, меня не хватит, — ответил Хэнк, прекрасно ощущая, чего Гэвин хочет.

— Завтра с утра наверстаем. А сейчас, — Гэвин поелозил на коленях Хэнка, — выпусти, мне надо агента Смита спать уложить.

— Зачем? — не понял Хэнк, а затем произнёс: — А. Слушай, может, я домой поеду? Всё же это его территория… — но Гэвина из объятий выпустил.

— Ага, как же. Никуда ты отсюда не денешься. А расположение Смити, — не дал Гэвин прервать себя, чуть повысив голос, — легко покупается вкусняшками. Сиди на попе ровно, я пойду договариваться с твоим личным Дормаму.

И, слегка покачиваясь, выскользнул из ванной и тут же закрыл дверь, не давая попугаю возможности ворваться внутрь.

— Удачи, «переговорщик».

Хэнк прислонился спиной к стене, слушая, как Гэвин беседует со своим любимцем. Тот сразу же сдавать позиции явно не хотел, требуя заслуженного внимания. В том числе в непечатном формате.

«Воспитал себе Гэвин идеального собеседника», — подумал про себя Хэнк.

Жаль, что за столько лет так и не получилось окончательно избавиться от орнитофобии, из-за чего заснуть в комнате, где свободно летает попугай, Хэнк не мог.

«А почему бы это не сделать здесь?» — Хэнк устроился поудобнее и представил убаюкивающий дождь.

— Чёрт, Хэнк! Я ж ненадолго отошёл, — сквозь дрёму донёсся голос Гэвина. Затем его руки решительно стали поднимать Хэнка на ноги. — Ну почему ты, напившись, очень скоро начинаешь засыпать?!

Хэнк пробормотал что-то неразборчивое и постарался взбодриться. Гэвин тоже был далеко не трезвым, поэтому во избежание совместного падения...

— Зато в драки и неприятности не лезу, — буркнул в ответ Хэнк, когда они пьяной походкой дошли до дивана, на который тут же рухнули.

Гэвин довольно оскалился, взбираясь на Хэнка.

— Ну конечно, — подмигнул, — за это отвечаю я.


End file.
